Absolute Zero
by Hiyari
Summary: ZeroxOC and other couple but Not YukixKaname I hate that pairing Rated M for later chapters there will be yaoi and yuri involved but I will post warnings for when they will happen


The slanted lines represent thought while the bold slanted lines represent emphasis

**Absolute Zero**

(Zero x own character)

The hallway is relatively empty at Cross Academy, an elite private boarding school. There are two classes that exist in the school. The first is the Day Class full of normal, average, everyday humans, while the Night Class completely consists of vampires. I am the new transfer student to this fine school. I am a vampire hunter, of high lineage, but of course I have my own share of secrets. Those are things that I don't like to disclose. I am about fifteen or sixteen in appearance. I have very short chin length dark brown hair, with bangs, a medium shade of purple eyes,and I wear glasses. I also have a tattoo on the right side of my neck in a jewelry like style. I have told the headmaster to my secret and he promised to keep quiet. I tell the hunter association that I am a former human, but I wont fall to a level E. I say that I have drunken the blood of the pureblood that cursed me, but that is only what I tell people.

I enter a classroom filled with the students of human that have no knowledge of the existence of us vampires. The teacher greets me and tells me to sit down. I walk to the back of the room, the top of the stair case. One seat is ope, that is next to a silver haired, purple eyed, seventeen year old boy named Zero. "who are you?" the boy growls. "Hiyaritoshita Kurin, I am a hunter and you?" I snarl. "Zero Kiryu, I'm also a hunter" he retorts. _Zero, Zero Kiryu, the boy I grew up near..... so it's true his family was killed by__**her**__,.... __**Shizuka Hio. **__How could a pureblood stoop so low, as to massacre the Kiryu clan. He is now even more clod hearted as ever, and his sent is different, he is no longer a human, he now is a vampire, a former human. __**She **__will pay for what __**she **__did to him. _I smirk, his eyes are so cold and hard, so uncaring, and full of pain. I sit down and begin taking the notes that are written on the blackboard. Out of the comer of my eye, I notice that Zero is sleeping. I reach in my pocket and pull out my knife. I slice his his finger open. I place my knife back in my pocket and kick his in the shin. While doing that I place my hand in front of my mouth and slice the side of my hand with my fangs. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Zero screams.

"Kiryu, Kurin, what are you two doing??" Our teacher yells. "It seems as that I cut my hand on the desk and that Kiryu looks injured as well... may we go to the nurse?" I reply with absolutely no emotion on my face. The teacher nods with suspicion. Kiryu and I stand up and walk out of the classroom , quickly traversing down the stairs. When the door closes I look at Zero and see that his eyes are bright red, glowing with a blood colored luster. He smells my blood. He leads me to an empty music room. I sniff the air, it only smells of blood and Zero's sent, that of a former human. The human sent that I longed for gone, now he was like me, a beast in human form, one that devourers blood to survive. "who ended your mortal life?" I ask already knowing the answer in my heart, but I want to hear it from his, directly. "How can you tell?' he replies, dumbfounded. "For one you smell different form the other students in the classroom. The second, of all the vampires on the campus, that are in their dorms your aura isn't as menacing, and that you act cold hearted to hide your true feelings...." I say ".....you always did act cold hearted to hide your feelings..." I whisper. I am right?" I question him.

"Hmph, why would I tell you? Your profile listed in the hunting association's main building said that you were a shy person, a loner, but also you are extremely cold hearted, you don't seem that way." he laughs. _It's true that I am cold hearted, even I admit that but I only let my guard down around you and only you.... I was even harsh to my parents and siblings. He is handsome but his personality is why I act so different around him..... I want to end his pain even if it kills me, well to be exact if he kills me or I commit suicide, but still. _"I was only trying to be polite, you ass!!" I snap. I grab him by the shirt and reach in my pocket for my blade with my other hand. I grab it and make small incision in my throat, just to tease him, a bit. I glare at his signaling that I _want _him to drink my blood and that he can. The smell of blood fills my nostrils, I strain to keep my eyes from glowing but I can't help it they begin to glow a vibrant blue. I tilt my head down so he won't see. He tries to refuse but the temptation is proving to be too much for him, to bare. I release my grip as he sinks his fangs into my throat, I close my eyes so he wont see them glowing. _But from my sent even if my tattoo seals my blood, my secret he still should smell the sent of a former human, or does he just over look it. _I strengthen the barriers in my mind so that he won't see my feelings, nor, my memories. His fangs in my throat feel so blissful, all of my stress is being relieved.

He removes his fangs and falls to the floor, I swiftly follow. His face is pained, almost about to cry.

Please review and rate I will try to post as quickly as I can


End file.
